Jessica's POV
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: A story Jessica tells of a man called James


Hi my names Jessica, Jessica Harrison and I am going to tell you the story about a man's life who changed called James Andrews. James was coming back from the beach with his daughter Linda, the beach isn't far from their house so they went quite often. They went to cross at the traffic lights where James had linked arms with Linda when all of a sudden he was hit and the force of the car took James from his daughter. I remember treating him, he had lost his memory, he told us he'd lost his baby but when I looked in his wallet for any ID I saw a picture of my friend, best friend, I knew they couldn't be married as her last name has always been Andrews, I went outside and saw a blonde girl looking like she was crying and holding her arm like she was in pain.

"You alright", I asked.

"Is dad dead", Linda cried.

"No Linda, and don't cry", I replied hugging her while she still held her arm.

Linda continued to cry.

"Does your arm hurt", I asked

Linda nodded so I looked at her arm outside, it was just a bruise, I then took her inside to see her dad, she walked in as I watch and sat in the chair and took his hand and started talking to him. James loved Linda as she's the closest family member he has since he split up with his wife Elizabeth and never see's Britney or Joe and defiantly not Denise. Linda walked back out a little later, I decided to leave her for a while as knowing her quite well following her won't work. As James woke up he looked around and started calling Linda.

"Where's Linda", James asked.

"She's gone to get some fresh air", I replied.

"Who with", James asked.

"Herself, she needs time alone", I replied.

"She's to little", James replied.

"No Linda is thirty five", i answered getting concerned.

James fell asleep so I went to go find Linda, I found her sitting outside the ED in the same place I found her before, I walked over and sat down and watched her eat her sandwich.

"What filling did you get", I asked starting a conversation.

"Tuna and cucumber", Linda replied.

"Linda, you need to know something about your dads injury, the thing is he'll never remember you as an adult he thinks your still a child", I explained hoping Linda would understand.

She looked down as she continued to eat her sandwich so I went back inside and was finishing my shift before telling James I'd have Linda for the night. I walked back outside and me and Linda got into the car. Linda didn't say a word which is worrying when she usually doesn't shut up. I arrived at McDonald's and brought myself six chicken nuggets, Linda a double cheese burger, Adam a chicken McSandwich and my daughter Whitney a chicken nugget happy meal, Linda held the drinks for me as I drove home. Once we arrived Adam answered the door and Whitney was excited she'd drawn some fireworks at playgroup well she told me they are fireworks. I gave her the happymeal as Linda gave her the fruit shoot.

"Mummy who dat", Whitney asked.

"This is mummy's best friend Linda, auntie Linda", I replied.

Linda went to sit down and Whitney climbed on next to her while me and Adam sat on the other sofa. Linda ate some of her chips but then just sat their I wasn't too sure what to do, Linda loves McDonalds. She started to eat a little more then went to eat the burger. Whitney looked at Linda then at me. After Linda had eventually finished I took her to the room she was staying in where she just laid. I went downstairs and made her a hot chocolate. I gave it to Linda and she drunk it then looked tired so I found her some pink pajama's she could wear. She got dressed and fell asleep.

"Whitney shh", Adam said as she was getting excited.

"Whitney come and have your bedtime milk then its bedtime", I said giving her her milk she always drinks before bed.

Whitney drank her milk before going upstairs and getting into her racing car bed Adam had brought after they were watching the racing together. Adam had already put her barbie pajama's on her so Whitney just went to sleep.

The next day Jessica went to work as Linda stayed and looked after Whitney, they played Mario kart and Whitney was quite good. A few days later James was discharged and I would come round to check he was alright. Linda made coffee as James hugged her.

"Do you love Linda", I asked.

James nodded. We went shopping while Linda tidied the house while I pushed his wheelchair round the Holby supermarket. He picked up a baby doll.

"That's not on the list", I said.

"Linda present", James replied.

"I'm not sure she'll like the doll why don't we look at the shoes", I replied.

James picked up shoes in Linda's size and gave them to me, I think she will like them. We brought everything then came home where James got excited to see his daughter again after they hugged Linda sneezed.

"Hiccup", James said.

"No Linda hasn't got hiccups", I replied.

"I sneezed dad", Linda replied.

"Go to bed and get better", James answered as I smiled.

I love the fact James still looks after Linda in that way, I put his food in the fridge while James put the shoes on the sofa for Linda. Linda had made his bed down stairs after the help of me and Adam getting it down. James then got into his bed with the help of the frames. I went to check on Linda who was sleep in her bed. I smiled just as she woke up.

"You alright", I asked.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

I smiled as she smiled back and then herd James calling Linda. She went down stairs and loved her new pink heels James chose for her.

"I think he wanted to say thank you", I said as Linda just smiled.

"Thank you dad", Linda replied.

I just smiled.


End file.
